


The Unexpected Proposal AKA When Sebastian Proposed Because He Thought Some Other Proposed To Kurt

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluffy, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Oneshot, Possessive Sebastian, it's the cute kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Sebastian accidentally walks in a phone conversation between Kurt and Rachel. Something doesn't sit right with him, about having another man setting his eyes on Kurt. So Sebastian decides that drastic measures has to be taken.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	The Unexpected Proposal AKA When Sebastian Proposed Because He Thought Some Other Proposed To Kurt

“He told me that he knew that I wasn’t married,” a familiar voice said as he let out a chuckle. 

“He said, and I quote,” Kurt’s voice suddenly changed to something more mischievous and carefree, probably mimicking the voice of the person “I know that you’re not married because you don’t have a ring on your finger. Don’t worry Mr Hummel, I’ll marry you”.”

Sebastian can already imagine his boyfriend shaking his head in amusement. He just got back from work and barely managed to close the door shut behind when he heard Kurt’s voice from the living room, recounting a story to Rachel, most probably, about another day at Vogue.com because there’s where most of Kurt’s suitors are from. Now don’t get him wrong, Kurt has plenty of admirers from NYADA as well but Rachel knows all about them already so he doubts Kurt is recounting a tale from their school.

“If it weren’t for Sebastian, I would have totally considered it just to see him beaming with happiness. He was totally adorable Rach!” Kurt gushed, “He has the sweetest smile and those big brown eyes…”

Kurt let out a dreamy sigh and whatever feeling of amusement Sebastian was feeling at the start of the story was immediately replaced with a strange tug in his stomach. If it weren’t for him, Kurt would have accepted the marriage proposal? Granted that it was probably an exaggeration but it seems that Kurt would consider at least a date from this guy. Sebastian frowned at the thought of another guy having Kurt’s attention in a way that should be reserved for _him._

“I better go Rach, Sebastian’s gonna be home soon. I’ll tell you more about it some other time,” Kurt promised as he hung up the call. Deciding he should make his presence known, Sebastian opened the door once more before shutting it with a light slam.

“Babe, I’m home!” Sebastian called out with a stiff smile pasted on his face. He knows better than to let his jealousy show just because some guy attempted to propose to his boyfriend. Some guy who probably works with Kurt in Vogue.com, which means his fashion sense didn’t require Kurt to have a second glance of critical evaluation. Some guy with a stupid smile that seems to make Kurt swoon or dumbass big brown eyes. 

That’s it. There is no way Sebastian is going to lose Kurt without a fight. Stomping his way towards Kurt who was laying on the couch with a laptop on his stomach, Sebastian folded his arms and pouted slightly.

“I’m going to marry you,” Sebastian abruptly declared, rather petulantly. Oh, he was pulling the big guns, _cuteness. _Sebastian naturally oozes sexiness without even trying so he was sure his boyfriend would be somewhat immune if he tries to go to the sexy route. Hence, the cuteness.

Eyes fleeting towards Sebastian for a quick second, arms hugging himself tightly, lips pursed and eyes blinking rapidly. It was _disgusting_. And apparently, a huge situation if Sebastian is going around with that face, claiming that he wants to marry him. So closing his laptop shut, Kurt sat up and focused his attention on Sebastian.

“Hopefully that would eventually come after dating you for almost 3 years,” Kurt slowly said, “I kinda date to marry Bas.”

Making an “o” shape with his mouth, Sebastian nodded with satisfaction. He relaxed a little with his cuteness, still slightly apprehensive on getting Kurt to agree with the statement so easily. “oh… well then… you can go tell that Vogue guy with the ‘sweet smile’ and ‘big brown eyes’ to bug off.”

“Vogue guy with a sweet smile and big brown eyes?” Kurt echoed in confusion, “are you talking about Ethan? He’s not from Vogue Bas.”

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Sebastian threw his hand up in the air, “oh great. He’s a NYADA student. So he can sing, dance and act! And he sees you every day. Do I need to send you to school more often? Or maybe pick you up. Or…”

“Bas.”

“I could also give you more hickeys for when you have your fighting classes and you have to take off your shirt…”

“Bas.”

“I’m not being territorial babe, I know you hate that but…”

“He’s not from NYADA either,” Kurt quickly interrupted Sebastian’s babbling. He raised an eyebrow when he realised where all of this was coming from. 

_Oh silly silly stupid boyfriend_, Kurt mused to himself in amusement. _Silly, stupid, jealous boyfriend. _Getting up for the couch, Kurt approached Sebastian, wrapping his hands around the latter’s neck.

“Ethan is a very cute boy whom I met _through _Vogue,” Kurt explained as he gently threaded his hands through Sebastian’s hair, “he has this amazing soft brown locks that I’m pretty sure took at least an hour to prepare.”

Barely able to withhold a chuckle that was threatening to escape as Sebastian’s frown deepens, eyes looking everywhere except for Kurt’s. “He also has equally brown eyes to match that I’m pretty sure he uses to get what he wants.”

“And he wants you!” Sebastian whined slightly and if it weren’t for Kurt’s grip on him, he would be stomping his foot right now.

“And he is 6,” Kurt finished with a grin on his lips, eyes twinkling as he delivered the final description of the male that Sebastian is trying so hard to compete with.

“And he is 6!” Sebastian groaned out loud, “wait what?”

Sebastian leaned back to look at Kurt in the eye, with a frown on his face “Kurt, that’s disgusting. You’re lusting over a 6-year-old?”

Honestly, the things Kurt imagined doing to his boyfriend for his insanely dense head. But, he decided to let it go, opting to just grit his teeth as he tried explaining to Sebastian the entire scenario instead. “Ethan is a 6-year-old child model for next month’s issue. I was with him throughout the day and shoot. Apparently, he took a liking for me and claimed that he was going to marry me.” 

Kurt turned around slightly to grab his mobile phone on the couch, unlocking it to access his camera roll. He then gave Sebastian his phone to watch a video that was recorded and sent by a colleague. It shows a Kurt sitting on the ground with a child sitting on his lap, fiddling with his fingers as Kurt was talking to someone off-camera, regarding the lightings.

“Mr Hummel! I know that you aren’t married,” the child said as he fiddled with Kurt’s hand. Kurt looked down at the child, an eyebrow raised in amusement as he waited for the child to continue. “I know that you’re not married because you don’t have a ring on your finger.” 

The background was then filled with laughter as the heard what the child had just said. 

“But don’t worry Mr Hummel, I’ll marry you.” And enters a series of coos and “awws”. 

Sebastian watched as Kurt laughed at the statement before bending down slightly to say something to the child, which was not caught on camera. And the clip ends. Kurt grabbed his phone back, locking it before carelessly tossing his phone in the direction of the couch.

“Well?” Kurt asked expectantly, raising an eyebrow.

“He seems like a cute kid,” Sebastian begrudgingly admitted, silently noting the other model facing Kurt, the one of closer to the latter’s age, sitting awfully close to his boyfriend.

“But my statement stands,” Sebastian stated, giving a quick peck on Kurt’s face, “we’re still getting married and that kid better back off.”

Sebastian paused for a moment, pursing his lips as though in deep thought, “maybe you should start wearing a ring pop to your future shoots with kids. That oughta send a message. Don’t you think so babe?”

Kurt let out a sigh of exasperation, “ whatever floats your boat, Bas. As long as it sparkles.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a year ago when I was interning at a preschool centre and I had the same conversation with one of the kids. Gosh, kids say the most darndest of things.
> 
> *Originally posted on my tumblr: kurtbastian-land


End file.
